


The Universe

by Mariessa



Series: Loonaverse Fanfiction [2]
Category: GWSN (Band), K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), So What - LOONA (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Mythology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asian Character(s), Dimension Travel, Don't need to know the bands to read, F/F, GWSN members come into the story super late, Inspired by Music, Kinda follows the loonaverse, LOONAVERSE Universe, Not Canon Compliant, Short Chapters, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Four girls find themselves plagued with dreams about a post apocalyptic future caused by their own failures.Three girls journey across every possible dimension to reunite with one another before the clock hits midnight and everything turns to dust.Three girls fight to escape a abusive boarding school where everything isn't what it seems.One girl runs lost in a forest followed by another with bleeding red eyes.Seven girls find themselves on a endless adventure to collect a set of keys and journey through the broken timeline to find twelve goddesses.And nineteen girls struggle with the hold society has over them.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Viian Wong | ViVi, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin
Series: Loonaverse Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993723
Kudos: 2





	1. Vivid

**Chapter One: Vivid**

Heejin found herself walking alone in a crowd of people. She felt suffocated with every step she made. A small smile was plastered on her face as she tried to keep up small talk with her friends.

It was hard to focus on the task but her friends continued to giggle with her and chat about life. They were all so bubbly, with their high energy and excitable lives. The only one one who looked somewhat subdued was her newest friend, Vivi.

Vivi was always rather quiet during conversations. She never raised her hand in class to answer questions and when they would hang out she would solemnly agree. They all had just assumed maybe it was the language barrier from when she first came from Hong Kong.

Stealing a glance from the girl, Heejin received a quick but warm grin directed towards her. It helped her continue on her cheerful charade as she looked away and saw the doors of the school building.

"Hey, Heejin do you want to walk home with us today?" Haseul asked ever so gently with her soft voice. 

It pained the girl to have to refuse but had to. Walking home with the others comforted her and provided warmth to her frigid days. But it also made her feel emptier whenever they parted ways. 

The emptiness grew with each day and she couldn't take it anymore. Maybe with a good night's rest over break she would be able to regain her form. And when they all met up again for track she'd be able to beat them with a genuine smile on her face.

She sighed as she had to remove Haseul's arm from her waist and adjusted her backpack. "Sorry guys I can't today, my mom needs me to watch the house tonight." 

An exasperated groan left the softer brunette, Hyunjin's mouth as she finished speaking. Worry began to fill her mind as she watched the others expressions become puzzled. She hadn't been able to think of a better excuse, but hopefully they'd let her slide this time.

Haseul looked conflicted with her response. "Again? I thought you watched your house only on the weekends?"

A grumbled followed her questions. "It feels like we barely see you anymore." Hyunjin said under her breath as she pulled Vivi along, patting Heejin on the shoulder as they passed by.

Haseul stared at the two, shocked. "Hyunjin what the hell?" Her mouth hung agape as they left the two alone.

It hurt to hear that tone be directed at herself from the brunette of all people. She knew that the other girl was feeling the rift between them grow, but not this poisonously. It felt like she'd been slapped, her hand even felt her cheek instinctively.

Automatically she let her hand fall back to her side and she began to stare at the ground. Shame burned on her face but she was too afraid about what she might see if she looked up. Instead she listened to the sound of Hyunjin and Vivi's mixing with Haseul accepting her excuse awkwardly. 

If this had happened just a week ago she would have run after the two. Apologies would be spilling from her mouth as she ran, grabbing onto Hyunjin's free hand once she had managed to catch up. She would cry and explain everything, the loneliness, the weird dreams. 

But that was a week ago and now all she wanted to do was collapse. To fall asleep and find herself in a world where the sky was a brighter, more vibrant color. A new hue of blue that matched that of the sea or some sort of aquarium with an array of exotic fish.

Still it was getting harder to breathe and see clearly with the fresh array of tears filling her eyes. Any remaining desire to run after the two had disintegrated with the first tear making it's way down her face.

"I'm sorry I need to go," Heejin muttered right as Haseul attempted to talk to her, the older girl slowly removing her hand from her palm. "I'll see you later Haseul."

She turned to walk away feeling her throat tightened as she fought the urge to cry. Friends fight all the time, but she and Hyunjin never fought like this. Hyunjin had never ignored her messages for days or called her out so boldly before. For just a little white lie.

Sniffling she wiped at her eyes and walked outside with a hoard of other nameless faces. Exhaustion plagued her mind making her want to sleep even more. Crying only made it worse as she fought to hide her tears from those near her. She continued to walk home alone, a distance growing more and more in her heart as she went.


	2. Vivid

**Chapter Two: Vivid**

Her house was empty by the time she got home. A plate of cold food sat on the counter, along with her mother's mail key. Heejin reached for the key feeling it's coolness before sitting it down and picking up the plate instead.

There was what looked to be a cheese sandwich on the plate, with plain white bread with the crust cut off. The cheese was parmesan and the mayonnaise sat on the size, awaiting the sandwich to be dipped into it. 

It looked somewhat appetizing but her body wanted to sleep and her mind was still reeling from earlier that afternoon. She set the plate back down, moving some hair from in front of her face and walked out of the living room towards her bedroom. 

Her feet felt heavy the further she moved from the house's front room. Touching the door of her bedroom, she noticed how cold it felt. Almost as cold as the china plate she had held moments earlier or the lonely sandwich her mother had prepared hours earlier.

Her mind began to wander as she felt unnerved. For the next few days she would be home alone. A huge house had been left in her care and every night she would sit alone. Eating dinner alone be it delivery or her mother's cold leftovers. To sleep alone in the cold and to wake up alone in the cold.

She walked into her room and started to drop her bag onto the floor. It already felt so tiring to be home alone with so many responsibilities. All she needed to do to escape was to close her eyes, lay on her bed and let the snowy landscapes of her dreams take over.

The softness of her bed sheets comforted her as she laid down and stared out her door. The hallway looked so empty now that she was laying down. Barely anything decorated the walls with her mother's minimalist approach. It felt suffocating, to be so alone.

Still she found herself closing her eyes and drifting further away from being conscious. Her hands pulled on her blanket so it would cover her body as she let out a relieved sigh as she was met with darkness.


	3. Let Me In

"I'll see you later Haseul." Heejin muttered before nearly running away from the older teenager. 

Haseul stared at where the other girl had been moments before in confusion. They had been walking calmly together when two of her friends had abruptly walked off. And now, Heejin had seemingly followed after them looking as if she had seen a ghost.

She stood there for a little while unsure of whether to run after her or to just count her losses. Eventually she just shook her head in displeasure and decided to walk home alone. If they wanted to argue with another about whatever had upset them both, that was up to them.

All she could think of was poor Vivi, the pink haired girl was probably going to be in between the two. And if Yeojin had been with them that day she'd most likely be frozen, unable to choose between which of her bunnies to side with. Sighing once again, she felt a thousand pounds weight heavy on her shoulders.

'I can't believe them.' Haseul thought as she pushed past some youth crowding the emptying hallways and into the dying sunlight.

The day had been going so well and now everything had just fallen apart. They had been able to go out to lunch together, to laugh together and smile at one another. Haseul had helped the younger members of their friend group with homework the night before. They had felt so comfortable together.

'I need to ask Yeojin about this.' Haseul thought with a sigh, walking outside to see most of the other students had left by then. 'There's no way I can catch up now."

The others were nowhere in sight, in their place birds had begun to gather and peck at the ground. The sky was bright but empty at the same time, leaving her as only a tiny speck on the earth. Her back swayed against her legs as she walked wondering if maybe she should go over one of the girls houses just in case.

Like sisters would, each girl was welcome with open arms into the other's house. Along with that Vivi stayed with another exchange student at an apartment for time being so she often came over one of theirs for the evening. Warm, home cooked meals would fill their bellies as they chatted and did one another's nails.

Haseul hoped they did that again for the upcoming weekend, with no repercussions from the previous afternoon. A frown plastered itself on her face as a sudden cold gust of air hit her bare arms. When had it gotten so cold? Well, now she has more of an excuse to hurry home before the others got there first. 

Her pace quickened, with the atmosphere shifting into a coldness that puzzled her. The air felt frigid against her skin as she turned down a corner and headed towards the cross walk that led to their neighborhood. The sun had also dimmed drastically, now only a low hum of weakened pale yellow light beaming down towards her. 

Every so often she'd pass another bird or student on their way home. They'd wave at one another and eventually she stopped to bend down in front of a small white bird. She was unsure of what species it was, but it looked so tiny and hungry. Reaching into her front pocket she offered up some bird seed. 

As a child she would feed the birds that flew down into her front yard. It became such a common occurrence that she had developed the habit of bringing bird seed or bread with her wherever she would go. The tiny, winged creatures would crowd around her feet and greedily peck at the food she gave them.

Smiling softly, Haseul held out her hand offering the little runt a piece of seed. Small eyes peered up at her for a moment before hesitantly hopping over to her open palm. It looked so cute with the way it moved and patiently waited for her to move closer to it's break. She wondered if maybe the bird had been domesticated in some way, it acted so comfortable near her.

Once it was done packing at her still somewhat full palm the bird hopped away, traveling to another part of the sidewalk. Seeing it and having the opportunity to interact with the angelic creature had lifted her mood a tiny bit. She hoped that the weather wouldn't shift to drastically or else she'd be stuck with a cold the following weekend. And the poor bird, it looked to be alone unable to fly away for the season.

'If only I could have pets, I'd take you in little bird.' The teenager thought forlornly as the bird trotted away until it was hard to even make out it's feathered coat.


End file.
